Feral Family Reunion
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: I'm Jackson Browne, everyone calls me Jak. I live in L.A but that not important, I've heard that Logan - The Wolverine - is my uncle and I'm going to Westchester to live with him...only one problem, this freaky stranger with claws for fingernails and ember eyes wants me dead and I learn I'm a mutant. {sigh} I hate my life sometimes. First X-Men Evo story so BE NICE. R&R! No Flames.


**Feral Family Reunion**

**This is my first of many X Men Evo fics to come and takes place roughly 2 years after season 4, so go easy and R&R. I wanted to add entirely new characters than my fics from the comics. Enjoy.**

My name is Jackson 'Jak' Browne and I'm 16, I live in L.A, California with only my dad Anthony Browne, who was now out to whatever he calls a job. Not that I have a problem, since we're not exactly rich following the death of my mom but it wracks my nerves that I don't know, even though he doesn't care very much to tell me.

I'm home alone right now, having returned from the mall with some friends from school but my dad isn't back yet, oddly as the phone rings.

I answer calmly "hello, Browne residence" expecting to hear my dad's voice on the other line only to hear what I can only identify as a growl and a voice that probably froze my blood in my veins as a man chuckles on the line.

"I know you're afraid o' me, Jacky, even over the phone." The deep voice of a man growled as I tried to hide the fear "who the hell are you and what do you want? I'm not afraid." I growled but that only makes the man laugh his ass off and he probably fell to the floor too.

That was beginning to piss me off since I may not the most famous guy at school but I'm known for not being a coward and this guy has been calling a little too often and insulting me as he fell silent before chuckling "You can say that all you want, I won't care. You and daddy need to talk when he gets home. Hehehehe!"

"_How does this mad man know I'm alone, is he a serial killer or something?"_ I thought as I start looking out the window as he said "No point in looking out there, I'm not out there but still closer than you think-" The line goes dead as my dad walks in and automatically notices something wrong with me or bothering me as he asks "how come you're home so early?" as he puts his various things away with a frown as I replied with a small smile "Last day of school was half day so I came home early after going to the mall."

"Oh, before I forget" He rushed over to me "remember your uncle in Westchester that I told you about?" I nodded although the memories of an uncle I've no idea if I've even met from New York were vague "He said you can come live with him at a friend's mansion."

"I'll think about it" I nodded going to my room, deciding to tell him about that bat-crap crazy and freaky caller later when he was less tired.

Speaking of tired, I wasn't sleepy but was in no mood for a phone call as I slumped on my bed and my cell rang off the hook but I put it on silent when it got too annoying. I couldn't help but notice the lights blink as I scowled, as it happened every time I wasn't in the greatest mood apparently.

I hadn't even noticed the electricity dip a little again until I heard that bone-chilling laugh again. My computer screen blipped on to those menacing amber eyes staring at me as I look on in shock then turn my back to him, I was in one of my rare bad moods and my dad will end me if he hears me cuss him out, I swear he has almost superhuman hearing sometimes and I'll settle for turning my back to this pain in my – you don't even wanna know what – stranger for now.

"Well, well" the man said "He really hasn't told you about 'that' yet, hasn't he?" I glare back at him evilly as I replied "What _exactly_ do you want, a-hole?!" My hands went over my mouth immediately as I heard my father's footsteps passing by, I hope he didn't hear that or I can consider my ass eternally crucified.

I could swear a smile appeared as he turned his head to the door then looks back to me "Sit down and be quiet, yer voice is sickening" he ordered with a growl as I growled back "Have you heard yourself lately?" He seemed as surprised as I am as I sounded like a wild animal as he replied "Interesting, it seems we're more alike than you can imagine...Jak or better, your real name, Jackson."

I was breathless for a moment as to how the hell he knew who I was as I growled again "Nobody calls me Jackson very much, just Jack or Jak" I glare at him "Don't do it again."

"A'right, Jackson" the man said again as if I had said nothing "we'll be seeing each other in person soon, in Westchester" and suddenly I was having second thought about going to live with my uncle as the screen returned to normal.

I start thinking what this 'uncle' of mine may be like as I know little to nothing at all about him, so I decide to give up and go ask my dad as I left my room "Dad?" I asked as I entered the room to the smell of dinner as he looked away from the stove momentarily "Care to tell me what's been bothering you all day, Jack?"

I shrug "Well..." I took a seat, I mean how the hell am I supposed to tell him I probably have a serial killer stalking me who knows my family and where I live plus could kill me at leisure anytime he wanted to was beyond my comprehension as I played the fax recording of the psycho who called when no one was home.

"Hello, Jackson. I know you're not there but I'd love to see you face to face someday" the voice said as my father looked pissed "I'll enjoy tearing you to pieces personally when we meet face to face in Bayville." He laughed maniacally before it abruptly ended.

My dad looked at me, pissed as hell as he says "I'll get to the bottom of this, son. You, however, probably have some packing to do after dinner." I nodded as we finished dinner and my dad left me to go to my room to pack as he was in more of a hurry than usual to his own room.

He's probably calling Logan, who I couldn't say was the psycho himself as I chose to spy through the crack in the open door.

* * *

There was a ring on the phone for a while as a voice picked up on the other line and said gruffly "Hello?"

Anthony smiled a little "Hello, Logan." He seemed surprised on the other line "Anthony? I wasn't expecting the call, how's your son?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling about...he says a serial killer may be watching him" Anthony said as Logan said in the most dead serious tone I've ever heard "I'm listening"

"This killer knows he's coming to Bayville somehow and wants to kill my boy when he gets there" Michael said as he held the phone away from his ear as Logan yelled at him "What?! You should've called me sooner, bub! I'm coming there now!"

"That won't be necessary, Logan. He hasn't been harmed in any way, at least not yet" He hesitates slightly then spots me at the door "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yeah, if ya say so" Logan says over the phone and I enter and take the phone as I answered hesitantly "H-hello?" he then replied "Hey, kid."

"So, yer Jackson, huh?" Logan asked as I chuckled "Yes, sir but I rather be called Jack."

"Suit yourself, Jack" Logan cleared his throat "Everyone calls me Logan. Everyone here is dyin' to meet ya tomorrow and you can tell me about this stalker when ya get here, a'right?"

I smile "Alright, mister Logan. I have to finish packing, so see you soon" as he replies "see ya." He hangs up as my dad looks at me "You seem to like him. This stalker still bothering you?" I nodded "I'm sure he's still watching or listening too, but I can't wait to get there", I could trust Logan now knowing he wasn't this stalker.

* * *

**He heads back to his room and finished packing when he found a coin that had fallen out of his bag and upon closer inspection he tilted it to the left in the light, he saw the face of a man he thinks he knows by those animalistic blue eyes and to the left he saw another man, with the same amber eyes he couldn't get out of his mind and a far more feral look than the other.**

I see this coin in an envelope, I can't remember getting it as a gift from anyone but it says "From Logan and V." The rest of the name was scratched out after the V but that face in the coin with amber eyes sent a chill up my spine... so I'm going to sleep. I've got to get up early or my dad will rudely awaken me, not looking forward to that.

* * *

**The same day at the X-Men's mansion, Logan was frantic. Not because a nephew he hadn't seen in ages was paying him a visit, but he was missing his coin and was in the process of turning his room upside down to find it. Not to mention this stalker...something about his description was familiar to Logan.**

"Come on, come on" Logan threw a few clothes aside as he questioned himself "where the heck is it? If I find anyone in this house with that coin, they'll regret it!"

Suddenly he felt the presence of Xavier in his mind, he wasn't in the mood for him but lowered his defenses and let him into his mind as he growled "Whaddaya want, Chuck?"

"_So, your nephew's paying us a visit in the morning?" _Xavier asked as Logan emptied a drawer with a frustrated growl "Yeah, what about it? Did you see a coin around here anywhere by any chance?"

"_No, sorry. Your nephew's always welcome to stay if he likes." _Logan nodded to that "Okay, but his father told me he was being stalked by someone" He said seriously.

"_Did he say who it was?"_

"No" Logan grunted "But he had amber eyes and threatened to kill him if and when he comes to Bayville."

Logan's eyes narrowed "I'll handle this one personally." He left his room.

"Guten tag, heer Logan" he turned to see Kurt and Evan passing by noticing the pissed look on his face as he nodded "Hey, Evan."

Evan looks at him "What's up, Mister Logan?" Logan stared at him for any sign of a lie "Seen a coin anywhere around here?"

Both shook their heads "No, why'd you ask?" Logan walked past them "It's of sentimental value and one of the Howelette family heirlooms."

Both had wide eyes "Woah, really?" Kurt grinned "Can we see it?"

Logan pushed Kurt's mouth shut "When I find it and Jack arrives." He left with those words.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Bayville, a figure with golden hair, amber eyes and a satisfied smirk sat in the darkness as he checked his cell for the time and adjusted his trench coat.**

"Soon, runt" the man grunts "Yer nephew dies and I make ya watch before you follow." He chuckled wickedly "This will be a family reunion you won't soon forget!"

"Hey, butthead!" he calls out only to dodge a bullet being shot past his head as an even larger man than himself steps into the room and holsters his giant pistol "Don't call me that! My name's Barragan" he threatened in an extremely calm but still imposing tone

"Whatever" the man stares back at him "keep an eye on the runt for me, I get the feeling he'll try to seek me out." Barragan turns to leave "Consider it done, I've been waiting for a fight with this 'Wolverine' you hate so much" his ponytail swished behind him as he left, his dark blue eyes still glaring at the other man.

**A/N – Hope you like my new and first X-Men Evo fic, I have a somewhat darker one in progress too, so I'll be real busy cuz that's **_**completely **_**different from this one. One hint though, my OC is more closely related to Logan but his powers are more similar to Sabretooth's (his stalker) powers.**


End file.
